Morning Sickness
by CharlieMistry
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is twenty-six years old and had been married to Lucius Malfoy for only a few months. She get's "ill" and goes to St.Mungos.


Narcissa Malfoy was twenty-six years old and had been married to Lucius Malfoy for only a few months. It was very early on a Monday morning and she felt sick. She quietly lifted herself out of bed then silently tiptoed across the plush carpet to the en-suite bathroom, trying desperately to not wake Lucius. She closed the door behind her, picked up a glass from the windowsill and filled it with water from the tap. She went to take a sip but accidentally drank more than intended and started to choke on it. She began to feel a lot sicker, so she held back her hair and held her head over the toilet.  
  
Lucius was awoken by Narcissa's loud splutters. He got up bitterly, put on his dressing robe then stormed into the bathroom.  
  
"Couldn't you do that quietly?" he growled. She briefly looked up at him; Her face was apologetic but tired and grubby. She then carried on being sick. Lucius knelt down next to her and stroked her hair, shuddering whenever she spluttered. 'What is wrong with you, eh? You've been like this for almost a week. Should I take you to St.Mungos when I get back from work?' he asked sympathetically.  
  
"I can take myself while you're at work." She muttered wearily.  
  
"All right, Love." He said. He kissed her on the forehead then left to order a House elf to make his breakfast.  
  
She sat on the bathroom floor until she felt considerably better. Then she washed her face and carried on her day normally.  
  
When she was finally ready for the day, Lucius had already left for work.  
  
'Good,' She thought, 'I don't want Lucius' fussing. But then again, I don't like Healers; Always poking, prodding and dragging.'  
  
She rummaged through her handbag for her wand. Upon finding it she apparated herself to St.Mungos. She shyly made her way to the Reception.  
  
"Excuse me, I don't know where I should be." She said quietly to the woman at the desk.  
  
"What's the problem?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"Well, I've been sick in the mornings for almost a week now." She explained.  
  
"Regurgitation, All right. You've got either a Potion and Plant poisoning, Third floor, or a Magical Bug, in which case I request you don't breathe on me, Second Floor." She said bitterly.  
  
"Um... Thank you." Narcissa thanked, making her way to the second floor.  
  
When on the second floor, she saw a healer about the problem. They did some tests on her and instructed her to go to the third floor.  
  
The Healers on the Third floor instructed her to go to the second floor. She gave up and went to the fifth floor, the tearoom.  
  
She sat at a table by herself, sipping at a cup of tea. Someone called her name; She looked up to see Fenella Crabbe, the wife of one of Lucius' friends. She was a plump talkative woman.  
  
"Hello Fenella!" She smiled, distractedly.  
  
"What brings you here? Are you visiting someone or are you ill yourself?" Fenella asked, taking a seat at Narcissa's table.  
  
"Well, according to the healers I'm perfectly healthy." She sighed.  
  
"Oh, What's wrong?" she enquired.  
  
"I'm constantly sick in the mornings. It's horrid." She explained. "What are you here for?"  
  
"Oh, I just like loitering in the tea room!" she laughed. "Just joking! I am here for a real purpose!" she added, noticing Narcissa's shocked expression.  
  
"What is that real purpose?" she asked, giggling.  
  
"Visiting. My husband, so daft! He accidentally cursed himself when he found out I'm pregnant!" she laughed.  
  
Narcissa grew silent and the shocked expression returned to her face.  
  
"What did you say was wrong with you again?" Fenella asked, patting her own stomach.  
  
"How did you find out you were pregnant?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Hm? I had to go against everything we stand for and take one of those muggle pregnancy tests." She sighed.  
  
"All right. Okay. I've got to go now. Bye Fenella, It's been so nice to see you again." Narcissa said quickly.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Congratulations on the pregnancy." She waved goodbye then swiftly left.  
  
She walked quickly into Muggle London.  
  
'Apothecary, Apothecary, Where is the damned apothecary?!?!' she thought frantically. She walked past a shop labelled chemist and saw medicines in the window. 'This must be it.'  
  
She walked in gingerly. She stood there staring at shelves and shelves of boxes and bottles. A teenage boy wearing an apron and a name badge tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Do you need any help, Madam?" he asked.  
  
"Um... I'm okay..." she said unsurely. The boy started to leave. "Oh no! On second though, maybe I do need help!"  
  
"What do you need help with?" he asked helpfully.  
  
"Could you tell me where the pregnancy tests are?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Come with me." He led her to a shelf of pregnancy tests.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She stood there for about five minutes then grabbed a test at random. She quietly took it to the counter.  
  
The boy was at the counter now. She placed the test down in front of the till and the boy ran it through.  
  
"That'll be Four pounds sixty please." He announced.  
  
"Pounds... Um... What about galleons?" she asked nervously. She held out a handful of galleons and sickles.  
  
"Sorry, We don't accept foreign currencies." He apologised.  
  
"This is really important!" she begged.  
  
"All right. My boss will have a cow, but she's my mum anyway." He gave in, accepting the handful of sickles. He put the test in a bag then gave it to her.  
  
"Thank you!" she thanked. She took the bag then went outside, made her way into a quiet ally then apparated home.  
  
Lucius was already home. This made things difficult.  
  
"Did they give you a diagnosis?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, they think it's just a bug, it should go in a few more days." She lied.  
  
"Hm... what did you buy?" he asked staring at the bag.  
  
"Does it matter, Lucius?" she sighed. "I'm going to my study for a little while."  
  
She didn't wait for a response; she just skipped up to her study. She locked the door to the study and made her way to the bathroom. She tore open the box of the pregnancy test and looked at the small plastic stick with some disgust. It was a muggle invention and she had no idea what it would do. She noticed that a piece of paper fell out of the box in her frenzy, She picked it up and read through it. It was the instructions.  
  
After she'd followed the instructions, she sat in her study and waited. Five minutes, the instructions said. The five minutes jerked past like hours. After the five minutes were finally up, she returned to the test. She picked up the small plastic stick and shook it. She looked at it and it had a blue cross run down it. She put it down then frantically picked up the instructions again.  
  
'Please be blue for clear, PLEASE be blue for clear!' she thought desperately. She read the instructions then fell to the floor and shrieked in horror. Blue for Pregnant.  
  
"NARCISSA? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" she heard Lucius shout.  
  
"I'M FINE! FINE! JUST FINE!!!" she shouted back. She waited until she heard him go downstairs.  
  
The next morning, Narcissa felt fine, physically at least. She'd have to tell Lucius soon though. She started to gather the courage to tell him but he started stirring and it was suddenly all gone. He blinked his eyes open and looked at her.  
  
"Narcissa, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Lucius." She replied.  
  
"Good." He smiled then fell back to sleep.  
  
'I don't have the courage to tell him. I'm scared and I don't want to go through it without his help. So... I just have to resolve it myself.' She thought, silently getting out of bed, creeping to her study.  
  
She searched furiously through her books. The potion she wanted to make had to be in one of them. Eventually she found it in "Moste Potente Potions". She gathered the ingredients and followed the instructions. She had to leave the potion to simmer for a few hours, so she decided it would be an opportunity to have a short nap on the chaise lounge.  
  
Lucius woke up again shortly. He could smell something... odd. He then noticed that Narcissa was no longer beside him. He got up and put his Dressing robe on; he had a good idea of where his wife was, in her study.  
  
"Aloe amora." He whispered, holding his wand up to her study door. The lock made a small 'Chink' noise and the door opened slowly.  
  
The first thing he noticed was a small fire. He panicked and used a spell to quench the flames. Everything was calm again. He saw Narcissa asleep on the chaise lounge; she looked angelic with her blonde hair falling over her face. He smiled to himself then noticed an open book on the desk. He looked at it curiously.  
  
'Aborto Tonic, Abort your unwanted "miracle"' he read. Suddenly it all sank in. The small fire was warming up a cauldron. The cauldron must've been filled with this Aborto Tonic. But unwanted miracle? 'Narcissa's sickness! Morning sickness! She's trying to murder my child!' he thought angrily. He shook her shoulder violently.  
  
"Hm?" she mumbled softly, blinking at him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked furiously.  
  
"Hm... Tell you what?" she was still half-asleep.  
  
"That you're pregnant. Why are you trying to murder my child?" he shouted.  
  
"I was afraid to tell you. What with you following that Voldemort... I didn't think it would be fair to a child." She said sadly. "I didn't have the courage so it was the only thing to do."  
  
"Narcissa... Voldemort will take second place to my family. Always. You should know that." He sighed, putting his arms around her. "My family always come first!" 


End file.
